tvshowcreatorfandomcom-20200213-history
List of episodes for Columbianas worst school ever
Cloumbianas worst school ever these are the episodes for season 1 Steaphine is absent for one Episode for now Issac is absent for 2 episodes and so is mr moser for one episode Welcome! Season 1 Episode 1 aird June 25 ,2011-Dylan Troy Lauren and her freinds and boyfreind move up to fifth grade. When she gets trouble with her old crush Issac she gets dylan to get rid of him. Rollercoster Season 1 Episode 2 July 1st 2011-Dylan Troy Dylans scared of higts so Lauren helps him out by going on with him meanwhile Noah finds a penny with tails sticked up so he takes it and all day he gets bad luck so steaphine tries to get rid of the coin science fair Season 1 Episode 3 July 13th 2011-Dylan Troy science fair is in school and Noah and Dylan trie to invent something for fair meanwhile lauren and stephanie trie to invetnt a solar powerd aircindetianor and they cant get it to school and issac tries to win Lauren back from Dylan andmin the end lauren and steph and dylan and noah tie for first place guest star : mr moser Deletion Season 1 Episode 4 July 18th 2011-Dylan Troy When Dylan and Issac run for Class President it goes all wrong when Issac wins and gives Lauren and Dylan detention for talking to him and mr.moser gives Dylan the Class President medel cause Issac got fired from class peresident meanwhile Noah makes freinds with Lauren absent Steaphine Can I take a Her for a date one more time?????? Season 1 Episode 5 July 20th 2011-Dylan Troy Dylan lets Issac take Lauren on aa date but she dosent likehim and when Issac tries to kiss her she pushes him off and when Issac askes her out Dylan and Lauren say no cause Dylan and Lauren arw bf and gf so Issac tells Mr.Moser about this so Steaphine makes a speech about the Romance beetween Dylan and Lauren then Noah asks her out she says ....to be connued Note:this is a two pater what???? Season 1 Episode 6 July 20th 2011-Dylan Troy she says yes but lauren and Dylan hav to spy on their first date when they see Soah about to kiss they say aww and after that Mr .Moser teaches Issac a lesson about Romance and why he sholudint break Lauran and Dylan up so he gives him a Detention Note:this is the end of the two pater Birhtday July 29th 2011 Season 1 Episode 7- Dylan Troy its dylans birthday soe evreybody tries to find him a gift meanwhile Mr Moser takes the class to the beach for Dylans birthday but he gets a fortune that somebodys life is over and staeph and noah make out the hotel and they knock over a old president and he charges them 1,000 dollers and dylan thanks and his dog is the final life so he just forgets about it Guest stars George w bush as himself absent issac Swimming Part1 July 30th 2011 Season 1 Episode 8-dylan troy when Noah ties to go under dylan ties to help him by teaching him meanwhile laurn tlls dylan that she cant go under ethier so in the end issac helps noah and lauren and dylan just make out and mr.moser helps staephine with her romance with noah Note:this is a cliffhanger trying to fit in Season 1 Episode 9 August 2nd 2011-Dylan Troy Steaphine and Noah can stick with therir romance so they trie to fit in meanwhile lauren and Issac and Dylan trie to invent a school pool and mr.moser helps and when and Mr.Moser does all the work and finishes it and when tony hawk apperes he makes dylan go on a scateboard Guess star :tony hawk triva dylan will be in the hospitel till the columbianas adventures of jake and freinds Hospitlized Season 1 Episode 10 August 5th 2011-dylan troy when dylan is in the hospitel Issac Tries to Get Lauren To Kiss Him but steph heras this plan and tells mr.moser so issac gets a another dettion and when mr.moser lets lauren stay with dylan at the hospitel but the nurses hav to take him into surgery so lauren sees dylan in the wheelchair and says yay and in the end dylan walks again note:the cliffhanger ends after the crossover columbianas adventure of jake and freinds Season 1 Episode 11 August 11th 2011-Dylan Troy when jake and hiis grade go on a feild trip to the columbiana museme and go to the park they see Dylan and his freinds at the town pool (they go there too)and when Jake and Noah become freinds and Dylan and Blake and Macy and Lauren make freinds in the end they end up singing a song togheter like(leave it all to shine) and Jake and his freinds go back to their hometown Swimming Part 2 Season 1 Episode 12 August 22 2011-Dylan troy Swimming is hard for lauren so she makes Dylan help her measnwhile steph and mr.moser help with her relsoion ship with Noah and when Dylan gets his Friend Noah in a choclate eating problem he tries to get ried of the choclate Swimming in a nebourghs pool Season 1 Episode 13 September 1st 2011-Dylan troy When Dylans Nebourgh lets his freinds swim in her pool the pool filter breaks and dylan and his freinds have to fix it meanwhile Issac tries to find dylans nebourghhhood But he cant find it but Sharinnon tries to help him Guest Star:Sierra Mcormick as Nebourgh Lady gaga as Sharinonn Loving The Life Season 1 Episode 14 October 13 2011 Dylan Enjoys His Life With Lauren and Issac Tries To Ruin it Meanwhile Noah Considers to break up with Stephanie Absent:Stephanie and Mr.Moser Season 2 Season 2 Was Started Filming on August 20 Nick orederd 23 episodes for season 2